


Flames Of Pleasure - Chapter Of K'

by Platinum_Beetle99



Series: KOF - Flames Of Pleasure [2]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M, Male on Male, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Beetle99/pseuds/Platinum_Beetle99
Summary: The chapter for k', this chapter has it's own story, it is not connected to any of the other one shots.And no, this is not my fantasy and i totally didn't insert myself into the story while writing it due to my attraction to k' and pretending to be male.
Relationships: K'/Kusanagi, KusanagiXK'
Series: KOF - Flames Of Pleasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158164
Kudos: 1





	1. Clone Love

**In The Lab**

"F-fuck yeah! harder, harder!." kusanagi screamed as k' thrusted inside of him, k' didn't know how this started, he was just taking a stroll throughout the nests facility, but then, he met him, the kusanagi.  
The kusanagi was one of zero's favorite clones, and it angered k', why couldn't he have that beautiful man to himself, instead a useless clone of some random guy is who gets to be his, the dark skinned clones moaned as they pleased each other.  
Kusanagi's mouth wrapped around k's rock hard cock, k' shoved his fingers into kusanagi's sweet anal hole while deep throating his big cock - "f-fuck yes!, do that more!, MORE!." kusanagi screamed after taking his mouth off of k's cock for a bit, - "listen up, i'm done with this, enough foreplay, it's time to fuck." k' said.

Kusanagi bent over, allowing k' to enter him with ease, k' pushed inside of the clone, he moaned after feeling the tight walls squeezing around him, k' threw his head backwards and began to thrust with more speed - "A-ah..uah u-uah..a-ah, fuck, harder!, faster!, FUCK ME!." kusanagi exclaimed in a tangent of pleasure.  
K' slammed himself against the kusanagi, his pre-cum allowing him to slide in and out with ease, kusanagi's eyes rolled back slightly at the feeling of his sweet spot being rubbed against, k' knew what he was doing, he was specifically trying reach kusanagi's g-spot, he wasn't going to let him have a long enjoyable orgasm, no, he was going to speed things up.

  
Kusanagi gripped his hands around k's wrists as they hold on to his thighs, "O-oh..oh..harder, please!." kusanagi pleads, unbeknownst to k' and kusanagi, krizalid watched, his hand wrapped around his big girthy cock, jerking himself at the image of k' and kusanagi's sweaty bodies joined as one, "fuck yeah, pound him harder my little clone.".  
More moans are heard around the lab, krizalid of course was watching, and pleasuring himself to the activity, but some other clones were watching, also masturbating to the event, k' slammed himself into kusanagi one last time, sending the clone into orgasm, his cock shooting upwards and pulsating and firing off a load of cum, then k' busted, letting loose several large ropes of cum inside of kusanagi's sweet opening.

"F-fuck...that was good." k' said in a breathless voice, krizalid also finished from his hidden spot, wishing that he could enjoy his clone's virile body for himself. K' layed down on one of the nearby beds, his beautiful dark skin riddled with sweat from the previous activity, kusanagi slumped over him, wrapping his arm around k' while k' wrapped his arm around the other clone's naked sweaty body.  
"Didn't think that would feel good." k' said softly, before closing his eyes and heading to sleep.

Zero walked through the hallway leading to igniz's lair, he opened the door and walked towards igniz's desk - "zero...i need to know how the progress on your clone is going." igniz said, zero looked up at the fifty-six year old man, his beautiful young appearance was breath taking, but he knew he never would be igniz's, that damn woman was his, and he was hers. "It's going quite fine, sir." zero replied - "good.". igniz said, the both of them stared at each other for a bit, before igniz dismissed him.

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first part of this not so one shot, the flames of pleasure series was just supposed to be one shots, but instead i decided to make a timeline for this one, next parts coming soon.


	2. Krizalid's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got kinda bored near the end, i'm sure i can come up with something better in the next chapter.

**\- Krizalid's Room -**

Grunting can be heard, krizalid was jacking off, his libido had risen since seeing his clone enjoy himself with that defect. "Fuck, i wish i could have that fuck, all just for me!." he yelled in anger while furiously masturbating, soon, krizalid fired off his load.  
Sir krizalid, you have a message from lord zero - "send it to me!.", krizalid answered the message - "hello krizalid, wasting time as always?." - "no, i'm doing what you asked for lord zero." - "good, now hurry up." before krizalid could reply, the message ended.  
Krizalid's door office door opened, and his secretary walked in - "well hot damn, looks like you came in time.", krizalid's secretary was another clone, however this clone was different, it had more soft feminine features, but was a man, of course this was mostly a turn off to krizalid, he didn't know what hell zero was thinking, assigning a boy for him, he wanted a man, but of course he had to get along with the clone for any work to get done.  
"Mister krizalid, i am at your service." the clone said with it's soft voice, bowing before the tall white haired man - "Heh, you're always at my service, you have no freedom." krizalid said - "now, i ask you to start sucking." - "yes mister krizalid." the clone said as it kneeled and unzipped krizalid's pants, slightly pulling them down before putting the large dark cock inside of his mouth - "mmm, yeah, just like that." krizalid moaned.

After some minutes krizalid finished up with the clone and went back to working on his latest project, the battle receiver, once attached to someone's suit, the receiver would transfer battle data towards a clone wearing the same device, and the upcoming king of fighters tournament would be a goldmine of battle data.  
"Well hey kriz, how ya doing?." the janitor said, before krizalid brutally sliced him to shreds - "show me respect fool.", krizalid walked to the cafeteria to get himself a nice lunch. After having something to eat, krizalid returned to his office, he continued to work in the receiver - 'heh, i should call mine's the giver.' krizalid thought before sighing, and continuing the project.

* * *

  
Once the project was semi-complete, krizalid decided to take a shower, as he prepped himself, he got his secretary k-7 to join him - "Sir, i feel like this is a rather strange bonding experience." k7 said - "This is just for us, for you..." krizalid replied, the both of them scrubbed each other down, but then k7 felt something hard yet soft push against him - "You know you want this, i can smell your desire everytime you're around me, you want to be dominated, don't you?." krizalid said in a rather breathless tone.  
"M-maybe sir, i-i, i just want you to rule over me, make me yours, so no one else can take me!." k7 cried out, he pushed himself onto krizalid, putting his head on his chest before grabbing his length and girth - "O-oh, it's so big....fuck." k7 moaned, he slowly jerked krizalid, his hand slid up and down, even around if he found the right position for his hand - "Damn, you've gotten good at this." krizalid said.

After his hand job, k7 found himself bent over and being fucked furiously - "You're mine!, no one else can have this, not even those other fucking clones." krizalid yelled while thrusting hardly inside of k7 - "N-nygah, harder, ram me more, please!." k7 cried out, his mind clouded by the pleasure. Krizalid's pelvis rammed against k7's ass, his balls slapping as well - "F-fuck, you're so fucking tight, looks like i lucked out." krizalid chuckled, he was rather glad that zero decided to give him this clone, he used to be not very fond of him, but now, oh he would be very useful.  
Krizalid's cock slammed into k7 again, and again, with no mercy it's length and girth stretched k7's insides, and it drove him crazy, the way his walls resisted him, while accepting him at the same time, pre cum covered his cock, letting it slide inside of k7 more easier.

'Why does it feel so good?, why am i here, what's the point?, should i just become sir krizalid's cum dump, would i really want that?.' k7 thought about this frequently, but he could never come to a conclusion. K7 pushed backwards against krizalid, trying his hardest to please the man, he was close, he could tell.  
Both of the clones enjoyed themselves, krizalid fucked k7 harder and faster, his orgasm close, he knew he would have to cum eventually, the pleasure could never last forever - "It feels so good." k7 moaned, before anymore could be said, krizalid shot his loads inside of k7, causing the clone to fire off it's load, once they were done, krizalid cleaned them both, after getting out of the shower, krizalid dried the clone, holding him close while patting him down with the towel, it was rather affectionate, a bit too much for him.

K7 lied down on his bed, he thought about him and krizalid's time together, how he held him close afterwards, he smiled slightly, thinking about how he warmed up to him, he then drifted off into sleep.  
After zero got done watching the footage, he smirked - "Looks like he finally warmed up to him." zero chuckled afterwards, his plan worked after all.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

_A/N: Anyways that was the second chapter, hope you all enjoyed._


End file.
